


乡巴佬与玫瑰

by Jason_Woofhees



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Hillbilly, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega David King, Teenager Hillbilly, trans david king
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_Woofhees/pseuds/Jason_Woofhees
Summary: 大卫身体力行地给小瘸子上了一堂性教育课。
Relationships: David King/Max Thompson Jr. | The Hillbilly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	乡巴佬与玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：  
> 1\. 所有Omega（不论男女）都只有批  
> 2\. 这里的电锯大概17-19岁的样子，虽然还是teen但已经是性成熟的Alpha了  
> 3\. 不是篇严肃文学车，所以背景也比较轻松，人屠关系没有那么紧张，大家还是有可能交流的

一切本不该如此。

大卫在分化的那一天根本不相信自己会是个Omega，他的家人、他曾经的狐朋狗友们、再加上其他所有逃生者的看法也和他一样。没有人会怀疑他不是个Alpha，毕竟，拜他的身材所赐，几乎所有拳击场的Alpha都是他的手下败将，也正因如此大卫才得以完美的隐藏自己真正的第二性别。然而他的身体却从不会好心的掩藏自己。恶灵的世界里没有抑制剂，从他被抓来的时间算起，第一年的两次发情期让他心惊胆战，第二年的两次发情期让他开始感到伪装的力不从心，而第三年，也就是今年，他的第一个发情期痛苦得让他几乎想要死去，太过饥渴的身体开始逼迫他找一个能够弥补空虚的Alpha，但他忍住了。发情期一过他便把当时惨痛的经历忘在了脑后，也许这么点儿小事不足以让一个他这样的混世魔王担心。“我？我装得好着呢。”每次他故意挑衅比尔练练手脚时，大卫都会这样带着窃喜地告诉自己。

而这样记吃不记打的后果便是他今年的第二个发情期，不在正确的月份，除了两天的厌食没有任何预兆，突然便降临在了他身上。彼时他正在汤普森的农场里闲逛，盘算着捞点新鲜的玉米回去改善伙食，或是运气更好些，逮只农田里的兔子回去开荤，并且正非常不巧地把自己卡在了一堆轮胎和木板之间。那可怖的热流就这样直直从他的下腹炸开，眨眼间掠过他的全身，窜进他四肢的肌肉和血管里，让他的双腿开始发软，而后直接罢工，让他直直地倒进了身下那团散发着麦香的干草里。

他低声喘息着，晒干的草杆戳在他裸露的皮肤上，酥痒的感觉让他体内的热流不断翻涌。热，太热了，他从没有经历过如此直接而强烈的发情。大卫挣扎着甩掉他的外套（他更想甩掉他的裤子，但鉴于他仍然被卡着不能动这显然不太现实），脱掉毛衣，小幅度地在那些干草上磨蹭着挺立的乳头，试图减缓热意。起初，摩擦带来的快感还让他发情的身体得到一丝小小的慰藉，然而很快，他就意识到，这一次他的身体不肯再吃他以前的那一套了——这次它他妈的是要来真的了。

“真他妈倒霉透了，”他想，同时感觉到他的阴穴开始自顾自的湿润起来，“我他妈上哪儿去找Alpha？”

然后，像是恶灵或是上帝听到了他的苦衷似的，一股Alpha的信息素窜进了他的鼻子。他闻上去就像这片田地，鲜活而充满生机——等下，充满生机？大卫发誓他以前从来没有用这个词语去形容过任何一个他见到过的Alpha。这个家伙闻上去太——太年轻了。

究竟是谁？

紧随他的疑问，嘈杂的电锯声由远至近得向他飘来。操，他早该知道吃人家嘴短的，这儿就是汤普森的领地，除了他还会有哪个Alpha会在麦田和玉米地里巡逻？这个小瘸子显然是闻到了大卫发情的味道，不出十秒他就从不远处层层叠叠的玉米秆中窜出来（大卫一直觉得作为一个瘸子，汤普森跑起来实在是快得不符合人体常识），戴着草帽，穿着他那身从稻草人身上扒下来的、充满美国乡村风情的红格子衬衫和牛仔裤，傻乎乎地举着电锯呆在大卫面前，愣头愣脑地盯着英国人光裸的上半身和肿胀的乳尖。

“伙计你好，”小瘸子依然维持着他傻乎乎地举着电锯的动作，“你看上去像是，怎么说来着，像是个发情的Omega？”

“什么叫像，”大卫，尽管还处于被人撞见自慰之后面红耳赤的阶段，还是努力装出一幅无所谓的样子——至少汤普森没有注意到他还很愚蠢地把自己卡住这件事， “老子就是。”然后他没忍住让一串呻吟溜出他的嘴巴——都该怪这个该死的小疯子和他该死的Alpha信息素。

汤普森终于肯把他的宝贝电锯放下来了，这至少让他看上去不那么傻了一点，尽管这一小小的进步在他开始驼背时又消失殆尽。“你看上去很难受，”至少他听起来还是友善的，不是所有杀手都能分清恶灵的比赛与幻境，也不是所有Alpha在遇见一个发情的Omega时都会这样询问（大卫怀疑他都不一定对发情有个清晰的概念），“你想要我操你吗？”

大卫几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，这他妈都是些什么逻辑？“谁……嗯……谁教你这个的？”他喘息着问道，尽力在如此浓郁地Alpha信息素里维持住他所剩不多的理智。

“噢，弗莱迪，当然是他！他懂得可多了。”这个傻小子像是理所当然地认为大卫需要他的帮助。他走了过来，插着口袋站在大卫趴着的草堆旁边。“弗莱迪说发情的Omega闻起来会很香，大概就像你这样。弗莱迪还说发情的Omega就是需要被好好操一操才会舒服。”

“干，”大卫在心里怒吼，“诅咒弗莱迪！”

然而扑鼻而来的信息素却让他心猿意马，他身上的每一个细胞（除了大脑），都在叫嚣着渴求着这个信息素和他的主人。汤普森这样一个年轻而充满生命力的Alpha（尽管长相和工作都有待商榷）确实很让他作为Omega的那一面心动，发情的那一面尤为心动。这是方圆几百公里内唯一一个活着的Alpha了，而大卫真的不敢保证他的身体能否扛过这次太过强烈的发情期。他的自制力已经快撑不下去了，就他一直以来厌恶等待的性格来看，没有直接求着汤普森把他干到尖叫着高潮已经是一次值得嘉奖的克制。

“就当是一次一夜情，”他这样安慰自己，“我还会怕这个小雏儿？”

“过来……”大卫的嗓子已经因为干渴而变哑了。低哑的嗓音混着粘稠的信息素，像是勾魂一般让汤普森即刻服从了命令，而他却又只是贴在大卫脸前站着，当燥热不安的Omega几乎要生气地以为他在开玩笑时，汤普森才出声。

“我该怎么操你，”他听上去单纯而困惑，“我该做些什么？”

妈的，他早该料到这个，除了弗莱迪随口一说，谁会给这个小瘸子做“青少年性教育工作"？大卫头疼地长叹一口气，费尽全身力气把自己的上半身从草堆里撑起来。他拍了拍面前套着浅蓝色牛仔裤的小腿——这小瘸子是不是瘦得只剩骨头了，硌得他手疼——下达了第一道指令：“把裤子脱了，跪下来，。”

汤普森乖乖照做了。显然他对于大卫现在这个姿势和指令的目的没有任何头绪。他只是跟着指示和信息素走而已。好吧，大卫必须要承认，这个第一步其实也不是必不可少的，只是他的心气让他忍不住想先掂量掂量这个Alpha，看看这个傻小子到底够不够本操他。

半勃的阴茎从汤普森的裤裆里跳了出来，直直弹上了大卫的嘴角，在他的胡子上划过了一道水迹。尽管它的主人对于性几近一无所知，但他的身体却早已让他胯下的肉棍做好了准备。厚重的信息素铺天盖地地朝大卫袭来，将他层层围住，不留一丝清明地缝隙，让他忍不住呻吟出声，腿间的布料濡湿得显出一层深色。他略有些痴迷地握上Alpha的阴茎，前后撸动着感受它的可怖——粗长的肉棒根部坠着饱满鼓胀的双球，看上去和他闻上去一样年轻而充满活力，充满了生命的气息。大卫着迷似的将鼻子贴上了汤姆森的耻骨，贪婪地嗅闻着着干净鲜活的信息素，手上的动作也未曾停歇。这小子本钱不错。

“何止是不错，”他Omega的那一面大叫着，“这他妈的简直是完美！”

而汤普森，尽管不是很确定做爱和操人究竟是怎么一回事，也被胯下大卫的撩拨和他的信息素挑逗得呼吸急促起来。大卫的胡子蹭的他心底发痒，若有若无的触感让他既想紧紧贴着大卫，又怕一动便失去了这宝贵的接触。

“然、然后呢？”这傻小子只晓得攥着自己的裤腰干着急，“然后我该做什么？“

大卫维持着他贴在汤普森阴茎边上的动作，只是抬头对上了后者好奇、兴奋的眸子。“跪着别动，”他眯起双眼，脸颊烧得绯红，暗粉色的舌头按耐不住地舔湿双唇，“我要吸你的老二。”

年轻的Alpha显然还是没有理解他要做些什么，大卫决定直接用行动来阐述。他小心地伸出舌尖，舔了舔阴茎饱满的头部，而后又像是对待什么舍不得吃完的东西似的，小心翼翼地把龟头含进嘴里，啧啧有声地吮吸起来，用舌尖挑逗着马眼，把带着Alpha气味的前液都咽下去。而后他抬手抓住小瘸子精瘦的腰杆，直接把阴茎吃进嘴里。“他也太他妈大了。”他略有些后悔地想，用一只手握住那截没能塞进嘴里的根部，前后摇动着脑袋，确保将这根老二的每一处都舔得足够湿滑，不然过会受罪的还得是他自己。炽热的阴茎在他嘴里搏动着继续胀大，而它从未受过如此刺激的主人则低声喘息着摸上了大卫的后颈。大卫再度抬起头，有些幸灾乐祸地想要看看这个头一次被人吸屌的小处男会有怎样的表情，却看到汤普森死死地盯着他的脸颊，同时，他几乎能感觉到嘴里的老二跳动着又大了一圈，在他的脸颊上顶出一个小小的鼓包，而汤普森则小心地伸手，隔着大卫的脸摸了摸他勃起的阴茎。这感觉奇异而又色情无比，大卫几乎在汤普森碰上他脸的那一刻就彻底湿透了，阴穴流出的淫液能打湿底下那摊麦草。他本想把这个小处男吸到射在他嘴里的，但他现在真的等不起这个，他开始不安起来，夹紧双腿摩擦着，甚至无意识地轻轻摇着屁股，试图缓解内部的饥渴。

最终，他只能松开汤普森的老二，恋恋不舍地亲了一口泛着水光的龟头，并在听到后者瞬间加重的呼吸声后暗自嘲笑着这个小处男。这根粗大狰狞的肉棒如今直挺挺地贴在男孩儿的腹肌上，大卫再次凑上前，舔着嘴唇揉了一把Alpha胯下鼓鼓囊囊的双球，在确保汤普森的视线彻底留在他脸上时，才给了他第二道指令。

“到我身后去，”他惊异于自己声音里的饥渴，“帮我把裤子脱了——不许问为什么！”

汤普森如今像是被下了蛊一样听话，立刻遵从他的命令跨到他的身后。大卫上半身趴在柔软的草垛上，下半身在空中翘起，方便Alpha脱下——不，是扯下他的裤子。年长的男人侧过脸，看着小瘸子像是着了魔似的跪在他身后——幸好他还没有傻到被自己脱了一半的裤子绊倒——弯腰想要嗅闻进更多Omega甜腥的香味。男孩儿几乎有些失魂落魄地抓住大卫饱满多肉的臀瓣，一边感受它们在自己手中有如布丁般的白嫩柔软，一边用拇指试探地揉了揉Omega湿漉漉的、因发情而泛红的阴唇。大卫为这些触碰舒爽得呻吟起来，像是在沙漠中求生的人终于喝上了水一般满足。但汤普森却只是不停地把玩着他的臀肉，并没有下一步的动作，这让大卫在满涨的情欲中被折磨得更加难受。

“嗯……操——哈啊……你在等什么？”被欲火灼烧的痛苦让大卫将最初的羞耻和理智彻底抛在了脑后，他甚至开始焦急地用尾巴磨蹭Alpha的胯下，“继续啊！”

“唔，我想——”汤普森的声音低得让大卫几乎难以辨认，“我想你得教教我怎么继续。”

这个傻小子怎么连这个都不知道？发情的Omega喘息着，红着脸努力把自己的臀部向后靠去，直到蹭上汤普森炽热的肉棍。

“进来，”他有些含糊地说，“别他妈指望我说第二次。”

而汤普森却没有像之前那样乖乖服从他的命令。就在大卫要被过载的情欲逼疯前，身后的男孩儿才开口解释：“我觉得我，呃，进不去……”

大卫没忍住一声懊恼地呻吟——看样子他今天不仅仅是要被操一顿，还要被当作工具亲自给这小子上一堂实实在在的性教育课程。他突然觉得他似乎在某个色情网站上看到过这个剧情的片子，但是里面的结局究竟是如何呢？还没等他的脑子开动起来，发情的身体就一巴掌把这个念头又拍了回去。

这个操蛋的世界。

他只能一步一步的指导起身后年轻的Alpha。“那就先用手指……”

“先用手指——？”

真是见了鬼了，这个男孩儿到底是怎么做到在这样欲望满溢的时候如此天真的？大卫捂住脸呻吟着，有些没好气地继续下达指令：“插进去！然后——操！“他惊喘一声，转了弯的声音让身后的男孩儿听得面红耳赤。

耿直的Alpha几乎是立刻探入一根手指，然后仿佛因为大卫的内里太过湿润滑腻而又加入了第二根。当它们在他里面张开时，大卫的膝盖差点就撑不住他翘起的后臀，整个瘫软下去，而向下倒的动作又几乎是主动把他自己往男孩儿的手指上压上去。这个臭小子只知道傻乎乎地在里面伸展和弯曲手指，而大卫只能努力把喘息咽下去，才能抽空教汤普森怎样更快地为他们俩做好准备。

男孩儿又加了一根手指，三根手指在他的阴穴里进进出出，搅得那些淫靡的液体顺着他的大腿流下去，一直淌到底下的干草上。汤普森居然还在好奇地探索，甚至无意间用拇指揉过前面充血的阴蒂。这让大卫失控的惊叫出声，并在接下来不隔间隙的碾磨中呻吟着临近高潮。然而汤普森却在他即将攀上顶峰前放慢了深度和速度，甚至还像个摆弄玩具的小孩儿一般掐了一把里头柔滑的嫩肉，激得他尖叫一声，腿根抽搐着打起摆子。

而汤普森却仍要耿直地弯腰向前，将他的手指上湿淋淋的液体展示给大卫。

“这样可以了吗？”起码他的声音听上去还是欲望腾达的，“我觉得我能、我——可是弗莱迪肯定会说——”

大卫气坏了。“去他妈的弗莱迪，到底是你要操我还是他要操我！”，他听上去真的一点儿都等不及了，他微微侧过脑袋，脸红得滴血，暴躁得像头得不到满足的雌狮，“直接进来，现在，立刻，马——噢老天……啊！”

年轻的Alpha老老实实地遵循了他的指令，不等大卫说完便托着他的屁股将他向后抬起，然后握着他的腰压了下去。

这一下着实超过了他的预估，男孩儿膨大的龟头进入他的身体时，大卫甚至连叫都叫不出来。紧接着过于粗大的柱体冲撞过敏感的褶皱，涨满的疼痛和近乎原始的快感同时冲击着神经，那感觉好得使他的大脑瞬间罢工了几秒——混着痛楚的快感反而让他更加难以拒绝。而第一次品尝性爱滋味的男孩儿显然也有些承受不住，他屏住呼吸好一会儿，才终于轻叹一声松开了手。沉重的呼吸从大卫身后传来，节奏因为运动而有些不稳，但他听得出来年轻人似乎在尽力平稳他的语气。

“天呐，你好紧——我该，我应该——”他几乎是语无伦次的在说话，这傻小子原本就所剩无几的理智现在几乎消失殆尽了。

尽管自身也处于情欲的暴风之眼里，但大卫仍旧感到羞耻，甚至还有一丝丢脸一般的生气，但他除了回答问题之外没有任何选择：“动一动，快点！做个真正的Alpha……就是——操我……”

男孩儿的挺动起初犹豫而青涩，他还不是很能平衡自己的动作和下身传来的阵阵快感——Omega里面太紧、太热了，柔软的穴肉温顺地爱抚着他的硬挺。大卫趴在他身下，除了翘起的屁股和紧紧含着他的甬道一点儿反应都没有。他几乎要觉得自己是把年长的男人弄坏了，就像他之前一直擅长做的那样，又在无意间破坏了他心中为数不多的、美好的东西。他甚至紧张得不知道该把自己的手放在哪儿，直到大卫在他一次颇有些慌乱的顶撞后发出了一声黏糊的、带着鼻音的呻吟，厚实的大腿颤抖着给他腾出更多向前的位置，汤普森才放下心来。他给自己的双手找了个好地方待着——Omega浑圆的臀瓣，男孩儿骨节分明的大手在深深陷进了那些饱满的软肉中，不出意外地将牛奶色的臀丘压出一个个红印。

虽然他下半身的动作仍然带着些许不熟练地鲁莽——他都不知道怎样才能操进深处，抽插间总会晾着半截阴茎在外头——但是即使以Alpha的标准来看，汤普森依然有一个大得惊人的老二。他压根儿不需要有多少技巧，只是最为简单的抽插，粗大的阴茎便会顶开Omega的每一寸褶皱。快感如通过爆炸的闪电球一般从大卫的尾椎一路向上窜去，没过他的小腹、胸口，直冲头顶，爽得他头皮发麻，看着眼前的景象几乎都变得晕晕乎乎的。不出几下，他就抛下了所有文明世界曾留给他的包装，开始被潮湿地钉在男孩儿的阴茎上，后腰发软，像个站街的妓女似的对着夜空和满天的星星尖叫。

大卫从来都是个爱面子的人，无论他曾经说过怎样不合常理的话，他都会用尽手段让别人知道“老子说的话就是天理”。然而今天他却在短短半个小时里被自己狠狠打了两次脸。一次是他诅咒自己是个Omega那句，现在他要收回这句话了，从没有任何快感比得过他现在所承受的，过于强烈的刺激几乎让他以为他的身体会因此休克，但事实证明Omega的身体在性爱方面的承受力远超他的想象。第二次是他说他不会怕像汤普森这样的小处男——去他妈的Alpha小处男，他甚至怀疑过汤普森是不是真的把弗莱迪叫来操他，可是他屁股上的那双大手又显而易见的否认了他的猜想。他几乎是感激地在每次汤普森顶进来的时候颤抖着收紧穴口，享受着肿胀的肉唇被撑开时带来的碾压感。

小幅度摩擦的刺激也很快将大卫再一次逼到了高潮的边缘，他的呻吟越来越急促，上半身被卡住也没能阻止他把下半身往后送去，跟着汤普森的节奏一下下迎接着那些有力的顶弄，而后因为男孩儿的又一次粗暴地插入被送上了顶峰。他的大腿不受控制的发起抖来，双膝也不再拥有撑住他下半身的力气。大卫倒下的动作让原本深埋在他体内的阴茎不受控制地滑出去一大截，但年轻的Alpha却误打误撞的顶上了Omega阴道前壁的敏感点。性知识匮乏如汤普森自然不知道他正顶着何等宝地，他只觉得大卫一声哭叫后突然变湿变紧的穴道夹得他下体涨到发痛，可还没等他好好享受那般紧致就掉了出去。他只想赶紧回到那些温暖的肉壁中，现在圈着他龟头的小嘴虽然也十分软嫩舒适，但他毕竟还有大半个留在外头的老二想要享受同样的待遇。对于快感的追求让Alpha开始被本能支配，写在基因里的暴戾开始露出头来，让他不顾那圈紧缩的嫩肉的抗议，用力挺腰直接整个把自己埋进了Omega紧窄的阴道里。然而这时他才意识到自己可能终于操进了和刚才不太一样的地方。

高潮的余韵本该是舒缓的、平静的，而大卫的身体却不由分说地被赋予了远超先前的快感，他在汤普森抵在他的阴道口上用力时就有了不好的预感，奈何龟头按摩着敏感点的刺激让他眼前发黑，所有的拒绝和解释出口全变成了带着哭腔的喘息和低吟。而在男孩儿彻底操进他阴道的那一刻，大卫才真正发觉这场性爱正在朝一个不可控的方向发展。

和他的外表不同，Omega的阴道深处现在软得像块蛋糕，那些柔嫩的褶皱如天鹅绒一般裹着汤普森火热的肉刃，如黄油一般被它切开、融化。大卫恐惧地察觉到体内的阴茎跳动着再次涨大了一圈，撑得他几乎要喘不过气来。Alpha实在是一种可怕的生物。他花了半分钟才从情欲的泥潭中脱身，意识到了自己可能会面临怀孕这样严重的问题。平心而论，他身上的每一个部分，除了他的大脑，都在尖叫着渴求被Alpha的精液灌满。“但人之所以为人就是因为我们他娘的能够把大脑放在本能之上。”他含糊地，有些神志不清地想，“我还是不太想怀孕。”

“‘怀孕’？那是什么？”他似乎听见汤普森这样问他。也许是他的大脑已经爽得分不清虚实了，又或是它已经开始无心控制他除了生殖系统外的任何器官，大卫觉得他可能在混沌间把他脑子里的想法全都含含糊糊地说了出来。真是见鬼，他几乎都要忘了这小子是一个怎样的性白痴。

“嗯……怀孕就是……哈啊，如果你把你的，你的——你的种子全都射在我身体里，”大卫简直想捂上自己的嘴，他正在做的事和他儿时在家里接受的礼仪教育截然相反，但是谁叫他他妈的摊上了这么个毫无常识的小疯子呢，“我的肚子里就会……呃……啊——就会有一个我们的小宝宝——轻一点、求你……呜！”

“只要射在里面大卫就能造出一个小宝宝！”男孩儿惊奇地想，“他可真神奇！”他登时觉得他有必要好好照顾和珍惜这具在他眼中犹如神器的身体和他的主人。于是他乖乖遵从了大卫的意愿，抵抗着原始的欲望将下身的力道放轻。大卫近乎感激的别过脸看了看身后年轻的Alpha，像是在对他的体贴道谢。

汤普森对上了年长男人有些失焦的双眼，像是献宝一般地、讨好地对他说：“你可以叫我比利。”男孩儿摸了摸自己的后脑勺，又补上一句：“放心，我从来没告诉过别人——只有你知道，只有你能叫我比利。”

其他人都以为我也叫麦克斯，他想，我讨厌那个名字。

“比利，”大卫迷迷糊糊地思索着，“你知道你的话听上去让我有多像一个拐童犯吗？”

但他没时间考虑自己有没有再把这句话说出来。大卫能感觉到男孩儿恋恋不舍的松开了一直粘在他屁股上的手，下一秒他那些原本压在他身上的木板便被扔到一旁，转而换成了汤普森的双手卡上了他的腰侧，把他的屁股拉到了自己跪坐着的大腿上，好让Omega的膝盖承受更少的压力。还没等他开始享受这能够自由活动的机会，男孩儿便握着他的腰再次顶进了深处。

大卫从不知道人类的腰竟然能以如此快速的频率运动着，让Alpha的老二以一种可怕的速度在他体内小幅度的抽插。尽管力道不像之前那样不知轻重，但汤普森的阴茎正在丝毫不间断地、疯狂地摩擦着他湿滑的肉壁，将那些收缩的、如波浪般的褶皱不停地推开，试图挤向更深的地方。他彻底失去了对他身体的控制权，任由自己随着男孩儿的挺动近乎绝望的哭号起来，红肿的阴唇却依然死死咬住Alpha坚挺的老二，流出的淫液在汤普森紧实的下腹上镀上一层水光。他的脑子已经开始无法压制住他身体中最为原始的本能了，对于Alpha阴茎结的渴望已经开始盖过他对于怀孕的恐惧。见鬼，这个臭小子怎么还这么硬？他以为小处男早就该在他身体的紧致下射空了脑子，可谁知最后却是他这个所谓“经验丰富”的老手（如果按摩棒可以归为经验的话）第一个败下阵来。

汤普森又开始动他那双硬邦邦的大手了。它们从大卫肉感十足的腰侧移动到他肌肉分明的小腹，再向上挪到他肉鼓鼓的胸口，像是找到了新玩具一般百般揉捏挤压着两块饱满的胸肉。胸口和下腹传来的双重快感让大卫头重脚轻，甚至没能及时注意到汤普森正把他的上半身从干草上拉起来，让他的后背和Alpha自己的上半身紧紧贴合在一起。这样的姿势直接导致了大卫重心不稳，四肢发软的他只能靠着Alpha按在他胸口的双手来保持平衡，而后者甚至还保持着他疯狂的频率抽插——这让大卫的大腿根都开始抽搐起来，一个不稳只得坐在了男孩儿的大腿上。身体的重量让男孩儿的阴茎插到了他阴道的最深处，圆润的龟头再一次撞上了一个软嫩的小口。那张小嘴可比之前任何一处都要热情得多，像是亲吻一样不断地在急速抽插间吸吮着涨大的龟头，引得汤普森竟开始咆哮着试图更往里操。

大卫在听到男孩儿的低吼，感受到身体内部最为敏感的入口被粗暴地叩撞后，实打实地彻底软到在了汤普森身上，漂亮的肌肉被情欲切断了控制。一股陌生的酸涩感从他的下腹倏然升起，随着高潮的临近愈发难以忽视，让他在快感无休无止地冲刷下几乎组织不出一个通畅的语句。

“比利、比利！拔出去，快……快拔出去！”他仰起头，呜咽着命令身后的Alpha，“我受不了了，我要……有什么要出来了……”

可惜操红了眼的小瘸子没能及时回应，等汤普森反应过来早就为时已晚，可怜的Omega再次达到了高潮，哭喊着被操得喷水，潮吹的淫液甚至打湿了汤普森挂在膝下的裤子。骤然收紧的阴穴简直让男孩儿舒服得发疯，他的腰纯然不受控制地疯狂地向上挺动，意图顶开那道屏障，将自己送的更深，这时他却突然听到大卫带着泣音的乞求。

“别——啊！不能再深了……嗯！”他听上去离崩溃只有一步之遥，“那是、那是给小宝宝待的地方——”

他浑身上下的力气都被他肚子里的那根阴茎抽干，又一次高潮让他从未涉事的子宫烫得像是要烧起来一般，嚣叫着希望被填满、被灌溉，撞在子宫口的肉棒速度快得让他几乎以为他身体里被塞了一根电动按摩棒。他的双手颤抖着附在男孩儿握着他胸肉的双手的手背上——所谓的小家伙其实长得可一点儿都不小，大卫的脑袋只能勉强够得上靠上他的肩膀，屁股紧紧贴着他扭曲却结实有力的小腹，被拍的通红。男孩儿很瘦，是的，瘦得只剩下一身毫无累赘的肌肉，此刻它们正毫无压力的承受着两个男性的重量，同时还让在下面的Alpha有足够的力气将自己送得越来越深。他真的要受不了了，欢愉的眼泪不受控制地从大卫的眼角滑过他的脸颊和胡须，滴在了他胸口的两双手上。

汤普森像是被泪滴冻住似的顿时放慢了下身顶撞的速度。“他哭了！”男孩儿有些莫名的恐慌，“我是不是又做错了什么？”

他伸手将大卫的脸侧过来，那张被泪水和唾液打湿的脸让他既感到内疚又感到更加兽性勃发，就好像谁在他的老二上打了一针肾上腺素似的。是所有发情的Omega都这样，还是只有大卫才对他有这么大的吸引力呢？汤普森觉得后者的可能性更大一些。他只能略带愧疚地蹭了蹭大卫毛茸茸的脸颊，一边又再度提起下身动作的速度，这次他可是有一个新的目标。他贴在Omega的耳边，像只小猎犬一样地不断舔舐他的耳朵，在他汗湿的鬓角边上又蹭又拱，阴茎挺动的力度却丝毫没有减少，反而有着越来越深的倾向。

“大卫，”男孩儿听上去可怜兮兮，完全就是一只被冷落的小狗，“我想要个小宝宝……”

正在欲望的洪流中挣扎的男人显然没有完全听懂这句话，他只是缓慢地对上汤普森的眼睛，湿漉漉的虹膜中倒映出男孩儿的轮廓。

“你……要、要什么？”

于是汤普森又重复了了一次：“一个宝宝。”他把手向下移到了大卫的下腹，热量霎时便隔着皮肤渗进了Omega的小腹里，“一个会待在你肚子里的小宝宝。”他听上去甚至更可怜了。

“快说滚你妈。”这是大卫的大脑给他的最后一条消息，而后它的所有指令转瞬便被体内原始的生殖欲彻底盖了过去。他不由自主地跟着Alpha抽插的节奏将自己的屁股向下压去，以求得更深更强的快感。但他还没有给汤普森任何答复，感官上的刺激让他对的舌头和声带有些难以驾驭除了呻吟之外的任何句子。

男孩儿便把他在手里抱得更紧，像是怕一松手便会失去他似的，磨蹭着大卫的耳根向他保证：“我一定会喂饱你们两个！我还会——我还会每天看着你，我会把那些想来欺负你的坏家伙们全都赶跑——赶得远远的——我可以为你杀了他们！让他们永远都不许来找你的麻烦。拜托，我会很听你的话的……”他以为大卫依然不放心，却只能用他曾经被囚禁时最渴望得到的东西来做保证，完全不知道该怎样像个常人一般表达他的情感。

事后大卫觉得一定是发情期的关系，他几乎要为男孩儿的这段短短的誓言感动得哭出来——他这辈子过得够他妈混的，别人看他的眼光里总要带上金钱和关系的滤镜，而这个以屠杀取乐的小疯子竟然是第一个真情实意地对他示好的人。于是他覆上贴着他小腹的手，努力地将发抖的双腿分得更开。

“好的、好的，我答应你——”他的嗓子已经哑透了，他却还要吃力地偏过脑袋，“吻我……啊！快点……”

男孩儿试探性地凑近了些，不确定地将嘴贴上Omega的胡子，便被他一下拉进了一个火辣的湿吻里。大卫嘴边柔软（至少在汤普森眼里那真的很软）的胡子搔得他心里痒痒的，却又不知该如何是好，只能由着大卫的舌头探进他的嘴里，勾着他的舌头回到Omega温度更高的口中。他示好的用舌头舔了舔男人的口腔上颚，在发现大卫会在这项动作后敏感得收紧上下两张嘴的时候愈发变本加厉的搅动起Omega柔滑的舌头，将他的呻吟尽数吞下，同时下身干得越来越急，也越来越重。他感觉有一股热乎乎的暖流正在他的股沟那处聚集，他的阴茎根部也好像有着想要继续胀大的意思。

大卫在汤普森在他身体里成结的时候断开了那个吻，难以自持地在男孩儿并未就此停歇的撞击下无助地抽噎起来。膨胀到极致的阴茎完美的照顾到了他体内的每一个敏感点，让他不知羞耻地将这些最原始的快乐喊了出来。

“怎么，你不舒服吗？”男孩儿显然会意错了他断开那个吻的真正原因。大卫下意识地想要开口解释安慰这个年轻的Alpha，却听见了自己下流潮湿的尖叫。

“咿——啊！太深了……呜哦……好、好爽……”

Alpha的阴茎显而易见地因为他的呻吟更加兴奋起来，大卫能感觉到这个小家伙离高潮不远了，硕大的龟头越来越不愿离开他身体深处的那个小嘴。而男孩儿感觉自己的脑子都不太管用了，只是追随着本能疯狂地摆动着腰部想把自己送得更深。他的囊袋涨得发疼，随着他的动作将Omega腿间拍得通红，沉甸甸的为他即将到来的使命做好最后的准备。

“我会把我的种子全给你！”他朝着臂弯中的男人吼道，活脱脱就是一头失去理智的野兽。

而大卫对此甘之若饴。“是的……哈啊……射进来……”他看上去已经有些神情恍惚了，“比利……我要——啊……嗯——我要你的种子！比利，快给我……”

男孩儿脑中被这些有魔力一般的话语搅得一片空白，除了难言的欢悦其他什么都顾不上了。他把自己埋到最深处，确保自己紧紧顶着那个收缩吸吮的小嘴，然后像是连锁反应一般，他的骨盆肌肉收缩，阴囊随之提起而阴茎结再次涨大，伴随着他几近疯狂的嘶吼，抽动着将一股股精液泵进Omega的子宫，为他下种。微凉的精浆似乎稍稍缓解了大卫体内烫得快要烧起来的干渴，他脑袋后仰着紧靠在汤普森的肩膀上，双眼放空，胸口剧烈起伏着，脚趾因为过量的满足和快感而蜷起，对着鲜黄巨大的圆月呜咽哀鸣。他抽搐着，颤抖着，全身上下都靠汤普森一人撑着，耳边Alpha的咆哮令他头皮发麻，身上没有丝毫平日里的那股威风劲儿，他现在完完全全的被操开了。

男孩儿难得贴心地改变了他们的姿势——他抱着大卫躺在了那堆干草上，用自己给身上的男人做了个人肉床垫，好让他们俩都能更加舒适的等待他的结消退。Omega湿润柔软的甬道还在痉挛着挤压他的阴茎，贪婪而又尽职的想要榨干里面的每一滴种汁。男孩儿喜滋滋的握着大卫的手捂上他的肚子，感受自己的结把那些过多的液体全部封在Omega的阴道里。这时他才注意到大卫耳朵后边那朵红色的花。小比利不认识这些花，更不知道它们的名字——几乎从没有人会想给他花朵——他好奇地凑近年长男人的后颈，却惊讶地发现他只能闻到Omega的信息素而没有花香。

于是男孩儿又开始歪着脑袋看大卫的脸，同时抽出一只手上下抚摸、触碰着后者汗津津的肉体。汤普森以前可从没这么近距离的和人亲密接触过（他猜把人锯开不能算亲密接触），他简直爱死大卫身上柔软又充满弹性的手感了。

于是原本头脑不太清醒，正试图睡一觉补充体力的英国人突然被汤普森贴在耳边的鼻息和舔舐吵醒，而后低声哼哼着，在男孩儿喉间愉快的咕噜声中再度睡去。

**Author's Note:**

> 纯拉郎，是最喜欢的屠夫X最喜欢的人类  
> 瘸真的很有 big dick energy，比如他精瘦的公狗腰和站直了超级长的腿，而且官方设定有耐力持久（误  
> 大卫都出了两年半了，等了两年半都没人搞他，开始割腿肉自给自足。这位猛男叫得又好听奶又大，不搞真的可惜！  
> 其实这两个人都算是家庭不幸同时社交上也有大问题。  
> 就想看瘸极度渴望有个能有爱的正常家庭，结果一不小心当了teenage dad（？？？）


End file.
